Predators : hunteress
by Drampire
Summary: A young half breed of yautja and Human must manage to survive life on yautja prime and become the greatest hunteress alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Ozzy…." I called quietly into the dark, silent forest. The breeze was a light one with no crickets to help ease the unsteadiness of being alone in a forest. Knowing my, and I did, he was more than likely hiding, waiting for the opportunity to come to jump out and scare me. But that was how my eight foot nine friend worked, for a guy that weighed four hundred pound; he sure could sneak up on people. But then again that just might have been the hunter in him.

A nearby bush rustled, I stopped and readied my bow. My eyes scanned my surroundings as I listened to see if I could hear my friends' faint footsteps. Something scraped against the bark of one of the trees; I lifted my gaze to the tree branches, looking for a silhouette of the giant hunter. I backed up against a tree as I watched for my friend, he tended to stay in the trees rather than on the ground where I could easily spot and attack him.

The leaves rustled, if it was from a breeze or Ozzy I was on my toes. Times like this I wished I was full yautja, like my sire Segt'in, but to me he was called Daddy. I wasn't like the other yautja pups who called their fathers by their name or never got to see them , but I guess that was because my father raised me from four years old since my ooman mother died trying to save me from a badblood yautja by the name of Berserk. I could still remember that bastards face , red striped face and his eyes a black bottomless pit, cold with no emotion what so ever in them. That day was still so vivid in my head; even if I was four that day still haunted me even today.

_((Flashback))_

"Oasis! Baby girl come back here!" My mother's voice carried after me as I ran, my short legs carrying me rather fast, faster than a normal human child would be able to run. But I wasn't just human, I was yautja and I was proud of my daddy who was a skillful hunter and even more skillful blacksmith and forger.

I ran faster, the thick bushes whizzing past me as I looked for a good hiding spot. It was a constant game I played with her; I loved hiding in trees because she never thought to look up there, but when I played with daddy that was a different story. I stopped running; my frost blue eyes caught sight of something hiding behind one of the bushes. Fiddling with my clawed fingers I walked over and pushed aside the huge leaves covering the object; with leaves pushed back I gaped at the combispear. My small hands ran over the finely engraved words and simples, a beautiful piece of work … but not as finely done as my fathers' work.

Picking up the spear I smiled and walked back to my mother with the end of the spear dragging behind me on the ground.

"Oasis!" My mother shouted laughter still in her silvery voice. I was finally in sight of my mother before her beautiful smiled melted away; she stopped about a foot from me. "Oasis, baby girl…. Where'd you get that?"

Jogging over to my mother to show her my amazing find she kneeled down as I came over with the weapon. Her once beautiful skin was now a sickly pale, frightened by what I held.

"I found this…. Near a b-b-bush." I stuttered. My mother took it gently from me and looked over it, she wipt her head around as she franticly searched for something. I looked around as well, my mother started to gently push me back towards the city. As I started to walk a trill sounded behind my mother, she pushed me forwards.

"Run Oasis!" I stopped and looked at her, a figure stood behind my mother, she turned and ran forward and picked me up. The figured stayed were it was, it suddenly started running towards us.

My mother held me in one arm as she opened her wrist computer, clicking on a glowing red button that sent an alert to daddy my mother was in trouble. I looked over her shoulder and saw that the figure had stopped following us.

"Momma, it stopped." I alerted her and she slowed to a stop, her chest heaving as she tried catching her breath. Placing me on the ground the watched her surrounding, I held her hand and watched around as well, I was terrified of the thing that had followed us. We were sure the creature that had followed us was gone , but it appeared not , if we had known it hadn't gone away my mother would have ran back to the city … back to daddy , and she still might have been alive today.

The figure appeared behind my mother and I screamed, mother looked behind her only to be backhanded. She sailed through the air and hit a nearby tree, I had stumbled a bit when her hand ripped away from mine, running over to my mother's unconscious body I could now tell that the creature was yautja. He uncloaked , his scaled skin as black as night with flecks of crimson red , a human skull hung off his belt , his mask had a lower jaw bone of an alien … making him look terrifying.

I shook my mothers' shoulder, trying to wake her as the yautja walked closer to us. Her eyes opened a bit before flying open as she saw the yautja, standing she pulled out her dagger and pushed me behind her. Couching, she never took her eyes off of the male; she glanced at me and jerked her towards the city. Taking off I didn't even look back to see if my mother was coming, my mind was set on finding my father and getting to the city as quickly as possible.

After running for Paya knows how long I finally manage to spot my father, along with uncle Ziro and a few of the other hunters.

"Daddy!" He looks at me and sprints over, followed by the others. Kneeling down he looks over me then in the direction I came from.

"Where's your mother?" My father asked in a deep scratchy voice from behind his metal mask. Turning I looked behind me and pointed towards the path I had just taken. Father looked back there and stood up, becoming his full height of eight foot ten. "H'chak! H'ulij-bpe! Follow me, Kv'var take Oasis home." Uncle Ziro came forward and took my hand, Father stood up, H'chak and H'ulij-bpe close behind him as they started walking in the direction I came. Uncle Ziro started walking me to the city but I stopped.

"Daddy!" My father stopped and turned to look at me through the black lens of his mask, his black tube like head swaying. "Bring momma back." I said and I hear my father trill, he looked down and turned, heading towards where my mother was suppose to be. My mother never returned.

((Flashback end))

That was the last time I had seen my mother, my father had returned … but not my mother. All I had left was a picture that I kept with me all the time, it was my prized possession.

Something touched my head and I jumped, backing away from the tree as I looked up, a smug look on Ozzy's face as he hung down from a branch.

"Weren't you supposed to be looking for me?" He trilled a laugh and jumped down from the tree. His white dreads swaying slightly, he walked over to me, towering three feet ahead of me. "Started daydreaming again didn't you?" He smirked and pointed a white clawed hand at me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you were staring straight at me and you didn't see me. So I got into the tree and waited till you were done dreaming." I growled at my friend, I placed my bow around me and grabbed my bows, walking away. Ozzy easily caught up with me, walking a long side me. "Hey, come on Oasis…you know I'm kidding… but you that if you don't get that daydreaming thing down you won't even make it the first third minutes of your **chiva**."

I stopped and breathed deeply. "Both you and I know we have time to train and get rid of my … disadvantage. Remember? The elders are holding us back…"

A deep, violent growl arose from his muscular white chest. "**S'yuitde **elders, just because were different…" I couldn't help but give a slight giggle.

"You tell an elder that to their face you won't even get to leave Yautja prime." Ozzy rolled his eyes, mandibles clicking in amusement. "Now come on, last time we were late for the evening meal my father nearly had your head."

"Yeah, he blames me for your mistakes…" Ozzy grumbled but with a hit of humor in his deep voice. We made sure we had our things and headed out of the **dto** and back to the town.

~Sorry if it was a bit boring but I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. But I'd like to thank my best friend CoreOfADoll who is also a writer (awesome writing by the way) and my family~

Predator words:

Chiva- test or rite of passage

**S'yuitde- **pathetic

Dto- forest

Paya- god of the hunt


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Oasis walked with Ozzy out of the dto, heading towards the enormous stone city. The city was built on a plain; the nearest forest was fifteen miles away. That was the one we were in, but both me and Ozzy were fit enough to run that distance.

We ran till the outside of the city and stopped, slowing to a walk as we headed into to the, what the pups called, the Stone City. Each building seemed to tower over us and touch the sky, only the finest of granite was used to manufacture each building so that it would hold up against an attack; there were even two blacksmith shop and armories that were made from Sun dried diamond, the hardest diamonds on Yautja Prime.

The center of the city was like a raging sea of all types of yautja, big and small, old and new. It was the most active of the Stone City, businesses and schools were the reason for most of the activity, my Father's own weaponry shop was located in the jumbled mess of yautja and other shops. Ozzy and I stood and the very edged of the bustling street and tried coming up with a plan to get through the mess, we had one timed waited till sunset to get through but my father had a major fit and blamed Ozzy for my being late… even though it was my plan in the first place.

"Bhu'ja! Oasis!" I smiled as the twins, jogged over. B'oomer and Zr'oomer were known as the twins by my family and theirs. They were the only twins born in the city, and oddly colored; both were indigo with green eyes.

"Hey guys." I smiled as the two came over, Ozzy rolled his eyes.

"Where you guys going?" The twins asked.

"Home, my dad expects me there soon." Ozzy glanced at me.

"Yeah, because Paya knows that if you're late he'll blame me… again." He grumbled and I hit his arm playfully.

"Don't you have lessons today Oasis? Like for your… singing and dancing." I stopped and looked up at our two suns.

"Oh Gods I forgot I have that today! I'm already late!" I took off running, into the jumbled mess of people. Ozzy and the Twins following close behind me as I shoved past yautja, a few calling after me. Someone elbowed me in my stomach and I gasped, stopping for a minute. Coming up behind me, Ozzy pushed me along to get out of the traffic; we got closer and closer to my father's shop till finally we were at the front door. I punched in the code and the door slid open.

My four hundred pound yaut hound came charging around, barking aggressively with his teeth bared. The twins screamed and took off upstairs to where my father and I lived.

"R'ka sit!" I growled and the hound kept charging, Ozzy pushed me aside and flared his mandibles as he roared at the hound, stopping R'ka in his tracks.

"Go upstairs, Oasis, get dressed. B'oomer! Zr'oomer, you cowards get back down here!" Ozzy shouted. I rolled my eyes at him and made my way upstairs, the twins were standing on the stairs.

"You two better get down there before Ozzy comes up here." I said and walked past them to our home that was right above my father's work space.

"Twins!" Roared Ozzy from downstairs. The two hurried downstairs. I went into my room and looked out my window; dance class was over so I wouldn't need my outfit. To tell you the truth I would have died if the guys saw me in my seductress outfit that all the females in my class too wear. I still wondered why my father had even put me in those classes; he was training me as a huntress not a wife. Pushing the thought aside I found my music papers and hurried downstairs where Ozzy and the twins waited.

Ozzy turned and looked at me up and down. "Thought you were getting dressed?"

"It's late, dance class is over." I said and started rushing them out the door.

"Ah… I've seen what they wear I was hoping Oasis would wear hers'" Hearing a loud WACK I smiled.

"Have some respect for females will you?" Ozzy growled, we all got out the door and hurried to my singing class.

Heading back into the jumbled street we tried staying on the outside instead of venturing into the center of the mess. My dance and singing classes were thankfully away from the crowded streets to where the guys and I could breathe; the studio was rather large, needing a lot of space for females to practice. Males weren't allowed in the studio unless they were the female's sire; it was a place for only females to learn since that usually the only reason why male went in there was to flirt.

We approached the door of the studio before it swung open, I stopped and gulped.

"H-hi daddy." My father stood in the doorway of the studio, His bright violet eyes glaring down at me as if looking threw my soul for some reason why I was late. He cast his icy glare to Ozzy who merely looked at my dad, as if waiting for his lecture on why I was always late with him. As if the twins could feel the tension in the air they looked over at me.

"Well, Oasis it was fun …. Um... talking, I guess but we gotta… Coming Mother!" B'oomer stuttered before they both bolted, disappearing into the crowded street of the Stone City.

"Well Oasis do you care to explain why you are late yet again and with c'jit zabin?" My father growled, Ozzy not taking offense to my fathers' threat seeing as how that was how my father usually acted towards him. But it wouldn't do any good if Ozzy tried arguing with my father that he wasn't a damned bug or else he'd be back handed; as would any unblood who spoke to a elite without permission.

"Its not Bhu'ja's fault daddy, we lost track of the sun movements. We didn't mean to be late." I said, not meeting his gaze. A trill made me look up at my father; he tapped his clawed fingers against his bicep, his hard gaze going soft. Glancing over at Ozzy my father motioned for him to come to him.

"Stay away from my daughter, you may be the high elder's son but you are an u'darahje. You will never live past your chiva and you'll need past on your genes. Head on home now, pup." He waved off Ozzy, my friend turned from my father and walked away. But as Ozzy walked past me, he clicked his mandibles and whispered.

"Than-guan, we meet tonight. Don't be late. Same place by the twisted trees." Ozzy said and disappeared into streets. I smiled and walked into the studio, seems Ozzy has some news for us to call a meeting tonight.

~Well here's my second chapter, hope you like it. ~

Predator words:

Bhu'ja- ghost

Zabin- bug

c'jit- damn

u'darahje- abomination

chiva- test or trial

unblood- a young yautja who hasn't taken his/her rite of passage

r'ka- fire

yaut hound- a hunting or guard dog the yautja use

Paya- the yautja's goddess


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Oasis…" Growled a deep voice, I grumbled something and turned in my sleep, pulling the thick furs over me. "Oasis…" The voice growled deeper and I hissed. I tossed in turned in my sleep and I groaned. "Oasis!" My eyes opened and I nearly screamed, a huge rough, clawed hand covered my mouth and I saw the outline of Ozzy, crimson eyes glaring down at me. Removing his hand he moved back away from my bed, I sat up.

"Ozzy! - "

"Hush..." He growled and pointed downstairs. I nodded.

"How in Paya's name did you get in here? My dad has all the doors and window locked by security systems." I asked with a hint of surprise.

"Oh please Oasis, it isn't that hard a few snipping of the wires and rewiring and I'm good to go. Besides, if I don't feel like going home I come and stay here." He said crossing his muscular arms over his torso as he leaned against the wall, I stared at him.

"You do what now?" He flared his mandibles in irritation and rolled his eyes at him, as if he expected that I knew he snuck into my house at night. "How'd you get past R'ka?"

"Please Oasis, that isn't a very good guard dog if I tell it to sit and it stops charging."

"Then why doesn't he listen to me then?" Ozzy shrugged.

"Maybe he just doesn't like you." He smirked and clicked his mandibles. I huffed. "But anyways I came to remind you of our meeting tonight now get up and dressed and go to our meeting spot; I still have to get the twins up." He said and rolled his shoulders and walked to my window, I stopped him.

"Go out the way you came in." He growled deep in his throat and walked out of my room, going downstairs. I rolled my eyes at him and got up to dress, I re-braided my long black hair and once I was done I headed downstairs.

I snuck past my father's room and past R'ka who was getting food from off the table that my dad had left out for his dinner. Opening the door I snuck into the emptying streets, in daytime it was a monstrous street that scared the shit out pups when they were young, but at night the once crowded streets didn't even look the same. The first time I saw the street when it wasn't crowded I freaked out, I thought I was in the wrong damn place. But now I was use to it and could easily find my way throughout the town.

Our meeting place was known as the twisted trees, it was in the forest of twisted trees. Or that's just we called it, we had first found the forest when we were eight rotations, eight years old if we were ooman. Not many yautja knew of the twisted tree forest but those few elders that had been in the Yautja and Sacred war, but that's a story for another day.

As a made my way to the center of the woods I couldn't help but stare at the gigantic trees with their twisted limbs, the forest itself looked fake and unreal. But do to the many….many... experiments that we did when we were younger we came to the conclusion that the trees were real.

_((Flashback- 8 years ago)) _

A eight year old B'oomer looks down at the plasma gun that Ozzy 'Borrowed' from his father , being such a smart pup he was he pointed the end that shots the plasma out with his claw on the trigger at his face.

"Is this such a good idea Ozzy?" I ask and hold my stuffed creature in my arms. Ozzy looks down from the branch he was sitting on.

"How else we going to prove these trees are real? Huh? Real trees burn, so if they burn then we'll know." He said swing his feet before hopping down and walking over to me.

"But was it a good idea to let B'oomer and Zr'oomer be the ones to use the plasma gun?" I asked Ozzy in a whisper as he sat down next to me, I sat down as well and watched the twins carefully.

"Not the best idea." He said with a chuckle, his voice was starting to get deep like a lot of the older males. "But, if we get caught we can blame it on them." His mandibles clicking in amusement, his crimson eyes full of mischief.

"That's mean Ozzy….But that is a awesome idea." I giggled and Ozzy smirked, are attention back towards the twins who were arguing.

"I want to hold it!"

"No! B'oomer, let it go! You had your turn." The twins growled at each other and were tugging at; I hid behind Ozzy as they pointed the loaded at us more than once. There was a _SPOOF! _And I yelped as Ozzy got himself and I out of the line of fire, Ozzy growled at the twins as they shot the gun again as the fought, this time the shoot hit the tree with a loud BOOM!

The twisted tree with its bent back limbs burst into flames, making me squint my eyes from its brightness. The twins stared in awe before looking back at Ozzy.

"It's real." B'oomer said with a laugh, and then we all realized something. We had just caught a tree on fire! Surrounded by thousands of other trees, if the elders found out about this we'd surely never have are chiva till were forty sun rotations.

"W-what do we do?" I asked and looked at Ozzy who calmly stared at the flames, tugging on his arm he looked down at me then called the twins over.

"There is a very simple way for us to put it out." We leaned in to listen. "We gotta pee on the tree."

"I thought you were the smart one Bhu'ja." Zr'oomer said. Ozzy growled.

"You got a better idea?" The twins shook their head.

"Good, now go over there and get ready. Oasis can you cover your eyes or something?" Ozzy asked, his face flushing and I giggled and turned my back to them. All three guys walked over and did there thing, I was laughing he whole time there were over there till the fire was out.

_((Flashback ends))_

I finally made my way to the center of the forest and sat down, the twins and Ozzy already there. I yawned and stretched, the twins were tired eyed as Bhu'ja sat down across from us. It was way too early for a meeting.

"Okay Ozzy so what are we having a meeting for so late at night?" Zr'oomer asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah Oz, were tired." B'oomer complained. Ozzy looked at me, I said nothing but yawned and watched between the guys.

"Well I'm sorry, I just thought that you guys would like to know about are chivas…" We all perked up at the mention of are chivas. The twins moved in closer and so did I, eager to hear about are test to, if we pass and come back alive, be eligible to be accepted into a clan.

"Go Ozzy, what's the news on them?" I asked. He wasn't to quick to tell us, making us suffer as he got comfortable on the ground. The twins clicked there mandibles in annoyance, even though I wasn't a true yautja I could still make all the sounds they could , and I growled at Ozzy , making him growl playful back as he got ready to tell us.

"Okay, calm yourselves. Know I told you guys that I would tell you if I heard any news about when and where chivas are will be held. I overheard the elders yesterday and I have the results." He looked over at the twins. "B'oomer, Zr'oomer, you guys will be hunting on Zhedera, remember the volcanic planet next to the bugs home world? You two will be together along with H'chak, remember him?" the twins hit foreheads, meaning the same as if a human high fived a friend. I played with my long black hair as I looked up at him.

"Well about you Ozzy?" The albino clicked his white mandibles, not answering me. "Bhu'ja? What's wrong?" He growled.

"I'm not having a chiva..?" We all looked at him with surprise.

"What? Oz, you have to be having a chiva. Maybe they just haven't got one set up yet." B'oomer said.

"Yeah, you know how elders are, so slow in completing things." Zr'oomer added on.

"Or they could've just lose your file and there having trouble finding it." I said, I could believe the elders wouldn't let him take his test, but it was a dumb ass excuse. The reason why they wouldn't let him take his test was because of a stupid legend that happened with Paya and Cenatu. Growling I looked at Ozzy.

"Maybe you'll be put with me." Ozzy growled slightly and looked down as I said that.

"You're not having a chiva either." I stared at Ozzy in disbelief.

"W-w-what?"The twins stared at us. B'oomer thought of something to say to lighten the mood. I couldn't believe it, why wouldn't they let me take my chiva? "Ozzy, do you know why I can't take mine?" He sighed and crossed his arms, looking off to the side.

"I forgot what they said…." Glaring at him I growled, I knew he was lying, not wanting to upset me like the good friend he was...at times.

"You might as well tell her Oz." Zr'oomer said, his twin nodding in agreement. Sighing, Ozzy looked at me.

"I heard them say that they weren't letting you take your chiva because they thought that half-breeds shouldn't have a chance to take their test."

"There not letting me take mine because I'm not a pureblood?" I asked sadly , if I couldn't take my chiva I couldn't have of the things I wanted to have when I got older , like my own family ,my own home , go on clan hunts , or become a captain of one of the Star Ships that were used to carry the clans on their hunts. If I couldn't take my test….I couldn't have any of that.

"Don't worry about it Oasis, I'm sure your dad won't let them go through with it, he'll make sure you get to go on your chiva." Ozzy said, pulling me out from my thoughts. Giving a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, he does want me to take mine. So he'll probley contact the elders and talk to them about it." I said perking up a little. "Maybe I can ask my dad to get the elders to let you have yours."

Ozzy chuckled. "I don't think your dad 'likes' me that much Oasis." We all got up and stretched. "Well now, if that's all for our meeting then I is heading home." Ozzy said. Zr'oomer and B'oomer raised their hands and Ozzy looked at them oddly. "Um...Yes?"

"We got a threat note today." They said at the same time. A violent growled emerged from Ozzy's chest, making me move away a little. You didn't mess around with any us or they'd have to deal with Oz, he had a nasty temper but he was rather good at hiding it, but when someone threatens us… that's an automatic set off.

"By?" He asked in a gruff voice, his mandibles flaring in anger, he had an idea of who it was.

"Take a guess Oz." the twins said crossing their arms over there chest.

"Ti'kon and his crew?" They nodded and Ozzy closed his eyes, his chest heaved as he took in air to help calm him.

"Okay… And what did they say?" He asked, calmer this time.

"They said we should leave time, same as all the other notes."

"Well then there's nothing to be worried about." I said, butting in. Ozzy looked over at me then at the twins.

"Is that all for tonight?" They nodded their heads. "Good, we'll see you guys tomorrow then. Come on Oasis." I followed beside him as he started walking me back to the Stone City, even though he lived on the outskirts on the city he always walked me to my house and made sure I was safely inside before he left for his own home.

"Oh B'oomer is that cute? Ozzy's walking Oasis home…" Zr'oomer said, teasing.

"He always walks her home dumb ass."

"Yeah but remember what he told us earlier?" Their voices went silent as Ozzy kept looking ahead.

"What was that about?" Whatever it was Ozzy kept quiet till we arrived at my house. I said I'd see him tomorrow and watched as he left , crawling into bed a fell fast asleep… waiting for tomorrow to come.

~~Well there's my third chapter, I think this one is rather long but it's finally done! More stuff is going on, what was it that Ozzy said to the twins? And what will Oasis and Ozzy do about not getting to go on their chiva? That will more than likely be explained in the next chapter, as for what Oz said to the twins… you'll find out a little later on. I also got a review saying that I forgot to put what my characters look like ,so I'll put what they look like down here.~~

Oasis-

*stands about 6'6 at this time in the story

* Long black hair, reaches mid back and she has her dreads like what her father has mixed into her hair.

*has bright blue eyes with violet flecks

*she also had the sharp talons like her father has

*she is tan due to her mother being Indian

*She has specially fitted shirt that cover her chest down to the top of her belly button and she wears the same shorts as the guys do.

Ozzy-

*stands about 7'10 at this time in the story

*being albino he is solid white and has a hint of yellow in certain places

*white dreads reach his shoulder at this point in the story.

*muscular figure

*and crimson red eyes

*has a black collar that protects his neck

*wears shorts that the younger males wear

B'oomer and Zr'oomer-

*stands 7'9 at this time in the story

*both are indigo, Zr'oomer has faint spots of green

*both have green eyes

*muscular figure

*dreads are shoulder length

*both have black collars that protect their necks

*both wear shorts that the younger males wear

Segt'in / Oasis's father-

*Stand 8'11

* He is a very dark grey and he has specks of blue going down his stomach.

*has violet eyes

*dreads reach a few inches down past his shoulder blades.

*muscular figure

*has a black collar that protects his neck

*the usual loincloth suited for a guy


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke rather early the next morning for some reason, I wasn't a morning person. Just ask the twins or Ozzy and they would tell you that I was like a deranged hard meat in the morning; I was a living nightmare in the morning. But not today, it wasn't even light out it was that early, not even a sign of are two suns coming up anytime soon. Groaning I sat up in my bed, from how late we were up last night I should have slept till well past when the suns came up. I could tell that I wasn't going to get any sleep as I looked out of my window, my fur covers spread out over my large bed. There was only one person I knew that was wide awake at this time in the morning and was fully functioning…. Time to visit Ozzy's family's farm and mount boarding. Standing I got my favorite tan shirt from my dresser and my favorite shorts , most females my age wore shirts or dresses but I liked to be able to run and jump and keep up with the guys.

After I was dressed I headed downstairs. I stopped to see that my father was up , preparing the fire to start on a new suit of armor or weapon , if I was to try and sneak out he would stop me then I'd be bored for who knows how many hours till the sun came up and I was aloud out with the guys. Tiptoeing as best as I could past my father proved to be a failure, as soon as I stepped off the staircase his large head turned to look at me, violet eyes shining through the darkest to look at me. I stilled, my father motioned for me to come to him as he turned back to the fire. Funny, he didn't seem mad.

Coming closer to the fire I looked down at the ground guilt, my father never taking his eyes off the fire.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed? It's early for someone as yourself Oasis."

"I couldn't sleep daddy..." he looked over at me.

"Oh? So you thought sneaking out would help with that?" There was a hint of humor in his voice and I looked up.

"I thought visiting a friend would help."

"A friend from your dance and singing classes I hope?" shuffling my feet I looked off to the side.

"No, my friend Ozzy." A deep growl rumbled from his chest.

"I fail to understand why you are friend with males, and him of all of them."

"Daddy..." He looked at me. "He's not that bad a friend, you like his family, there honorable and you said as long as there family was honorable I could be friends with anyone."

He nodded. "Yes but I don't want you to mat- you know the legend." He said changing right in the middle of the sentence.

"Daddy, that isn't a very good reason. You said so yourself you don't really believe in any of legends. " She said and sighed. "May I leave now?" she asked. Her father gave a shallow nod and turned to his work.

I arrived at Ozzy's home, him and his father lived and on a three hundred acre land. There was a two story home that stood at the front with 50 by 30 foot stable in the back that Ozzy and his father used for boarding other hunters' mounts and hunting hounds. The land that the stables and home was beautiful, lust green plains that seemed to go on forever.

I walked up to two story house, I hesitated before knocking on the door. When no one answered I knocked as loud as I dared, I wasn't sure if maybe today was one of their off days where Ozzy and his dad where aloud to sleep in till two hours after sun rise. After the third time knocking I had turned and started to walk away when the door slid open , Ozzy's father Twei'kan stood in the door. I smiled and turned back, walking back to the door.

'_Good greetings Oasis.' _The elder signed to me, Twei'kan was born slightly deaf but he was still able to hear pretty well, but with age his hearing had started to fade away. I was thankful that Ozzy had taught me the basics in sign language so I could speak with his father

"Good greetings Twei'kan." The elder nodded and clicked his mandibles. "Is Bhu'ja up?"

The elder nodded. _'Yes, out in stables.' _I bowed and he thumped his chest, closing the door and I headed to the back.

As I approached the stables I noticed the door was open, it smelled of musky hay, creature droppings, and grains. She smiled in walked in, the stables filled with dusk and I coughed. I tried peering through the dusk filled stabled, a large bale of hay landed beside me and created more dusk. Looking up at the hay loft I saw Ozzy lifting and tossing more hay off and onto the ground, I saw several bales that were on the ground and I coughed again.

"Ozzy!"The albino jumped and I smiled. He peered down at me and he growled and laid the bale down that he had in his hand and jumped down from the 25 foot high loft, landing square on his feet as he walked over.

"Oasis...what are you doing?" he asked and growled slightly. I fake pouted.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me..." His growl faded and he smiled.

"I am, just didn't think you'd be up this early. Why you here anyway?"The albino asked and he sat down on a bale of hay, I sat down not far from his.

"Couldn't sleep too well…"

"Well that can't be all can it?" I shrugged.

"That's kind of all; I didn't have a nightmare like I usually do." Ozzy fixed me with a look that told me I'd be sorry if I was lying , not that he'd do much if I was , mostly yell and tell how not telling my dreams was bad for me. He was kind of like my therapist, my very temperamental and easily irritated therapist.

"So you just came over because you were bored?" I nodded and he gave a chuckled. "Good while you're here you can help me with taking care of the animals."

"Can't we go do something else?" He had gotten up and was moving the hay bales into a corner of the barn.

"Like what?" He asked and I walked over, my hand wrapping around the thread that held the hay together and I heaved, trying to lift the bale of hay that just so happen to weigh more than me. Ozzy glanced back at me and smiled as he saw me trying to lift the bale. Walking over he moved me out of the way as he easily lifted the bale up and over his shoulder as he walked over and placed it up, he grinned at me and I stuck my tongue out, only to have his serpent-like tongue come out.

It was so weird to see that, you wouldn't think yautja had tongues, they did they were just at the back of the throat and out of sight.

"We could meet the twins on the outskirts of town, near Yh'ira River." Ozzy looked over at me, and then turned away.

"Remember who hangs out there?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." It was silent in the barn, the only thing making noise were the houses and mounts moving around and breathing, plus Ozzy's and my own breathing.

"Do you want to go there Oasis?" Ozzy asked, leaning against the wall. I shrugged.

"I don't want you to get in trouble; we all know how you get around them, and with your temper…."

"You don't want to go we don't have to go, but if you do ill try and keep my temper under control." Smiling, I walked over and hugged him. Ozzy awkwardly hugged me back.

"Okay… can you let go please?" Releasing him he motioned for me to follow him out of the barn , he turned and closed it shut as we headed up to his house as we would tell the twins where we'd be at.

_**(((Later that day)))**_

The suns were finally high in the sky, about noon. Ozzy had told the twins that we would be meeting at Yh'ira River, it was a relaxing place to sit and have lunch, plus if it was a hot day (which was just about every day on Yautja prime) it was by a large cool river that was awesome to play in. I had never gone into the river due to the fact that I wasn't the best of swimmers and had a fear of the water , Ozzy would tease me that my name shouldn't have been Oasis if I was afraid of the water.

It wasn't that crowded today, mostly because a lot of the younger pups were training with their parents and many of the adults were either at work or off on a hunting trip. I was sitting on a bench with Ozzy neck to me, I was nibbling at his shoulders and arm, for yautja that was just a sign of friendship and it wasn't odd for a female to do that to a male when they were friends. Ozzy didn't mind it at all as I nibbled, we were waiting for the twins to get here and also I found that if he got stressed or irritated the nibbling helped calmed him down.

There wasn't any sign of Ti'kon or his group so Ozzy was mostly calm as we sat there ,the albino had actually started to drift off into sleep before the twins came up , waking him from his doze.

"Hey guys."I smiled and stopped my nibbling, Ozzy sat up as he looked at the twins, the twins sitting down at the bench in front of us. They seemed a bit uneasy.

"You sure it was okay for us to come here?" B'oomer asked.

"Yeah, what if Ti'kon and his crew come? The last thing we need is there to be a fight between Ti'kon and Oz." His brother added.

"I already promised Oasis that I wouldn't lose my temper." He grumbled and I smiled, the twins moved as they looked behind us.

"Really? Care to demonstrate?"The twins asked.

"Why?" I asked, the twins pointed behind us and I groaned. Ti'kon and his crew were coming over, Ozzy turned and he growled violently. When Ti'kon looked over and saw us I knew all hell was about to break lose.

((((Sorry if it's not that long and it took so long to update, life is so busy right now. But here we go.)))


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I looked up at Ozzy and pulled at his hand. As soon as I heard his growl I knew he had forgotten about his promise and that his Ti'kon so much as gave him a dirty look he'd beat the shit out him. Ti'kon gave a smirk at me and that seemed to set Ozzy off more, the twins stood up and grabbed at their friends' shoulder to hold him back.

"Ozzy sit your ass down!" I growled at him and I jerked him down to sit on the bench, he grumbled and hissed, his dreads flared his crimson eyes ablaze. I rubbed his shoulder. "Ease up big guy…" I said, trying to sooth my friend.

I looked over and Ti'kon neared, along with his two dimwitted friends Kr'tahk and Lh'wrar. Ti'kon was about mid-height, so about seven foot ten. He was a light red, kind of a pinkest color, which earned him the name Pinky. Ti'kon was a unblood like me Ozzy and the twins , so he was in a lot of the training classes we had, Ozzy had to be suspended from the training classes till he was able to get his temper under control due to Ti'kon.

Next behind Ti'kon was Kr'tahk, a young blood who had his chiva not that long ago but didn't have enough experience to go on the adult hunts. The young blood wasn't much taller than Ti'kon, maybe just slightly smaller. Kr'tahk was an orangish color that seemed to be mixed in with some grey; he was kinda fugly to me. He also wasn't one of the most liked people in the stone city, his father was an owner of a local market and twenty seven people died from the fruits and meats that he sold, the only reason his father wasn't put to death was because he had a "Disability".

Disability my ass! Ozzy's father has a disability and no one's died there before…yet. If I had the choice Kr'tahk father would have died long again from the death of the first yautja.

Beside the fugly motherfucker was Lh'wrar, he was disgusting looking to me. That fugly bastard was buff, but so buff it was gross. Lh'wrar too had temperament problems, but when his temper got the best of him he took it out on his body. Muscle boy was from the northern clans, like a lot of the yautja up there they were usually the pale colors; he was no different as he was a light tan color.

Ti'kon gave a chuckle as he came up next to us, Ozzy's body tensed as he kept his gaze away from Ti'kon.

"Well if it isn't the rejects of Stone city." Ti'kon smirked. "Haven't seen you three here in a while, thought your families would have killed you by now, being as worthless as you are."

B'oomer sputtered a laugh and Ti'kon turned his gaze to him.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought they only killed in-breds like you?" B'oomer smiled and his twin chuckled.

"Twins..."Ozzy growled and looked up at them with an icy glare, his glare was easy to read 'Don't push your luck'.

"You talking about my ma and pa?" Ti'kon growled and stepped towards the twins, Kr'tahk and Lh'wrar smirking.

"You mean your dad's sister?" Zr'oomer smiled and I stepped between the two. Ti'kon smirked and stepped back.

"Yeah, you want to talk? Then why don't you talk about farmer boys' deaf dad." A loud growl rumbled from Ozzy's chest and I walked over to him as I sat next to him.

"Easy big guy…"I whispered, He sighed and kept his eyes on the ground.

"You must think your tough as shit to keep the albino under control, huh half-breed?" Ozzy shot up fast enough to make me almost fall back , standing up as quick as I could I thumped Oz's chest to get him to look at him.

"No, it's not worth it." I whispered, he didn't even glance at me as he glared at Ti'kon.

"Don't call her that." He growled deeply. Ti'kon smiled at Ozzy.

"Hit a nerve huh?" Ozzy stepped towards Ti'kon and both me and the twins grabbed him , pulling him back. "You wouldn't do anything farm boy." The albino tried pulling away from us to get to Ti'kon who trilled in a laugh.

"Bhu'ja.."I said and we heaved to pull him back.

"Oasis let me go."

"I would advise you leave my daughter alone Ti'kon." I looked over my shoulder and smiled, my dad had habits of popping up in at the wrong times, but I was sure happy to see him now. My father stalked over and growled deeply at Ti'kon, the young male grimaced and backed up. "Now, explain to me why you're harassing them?"

"We were just having a friendly chat Master Segt'in." Ti'kon said, eyes looking down at the ground, it was considered a challenge if a unblood was to look an elder or anyone higher rank than them in the eyes.

"C'jit!"Ti'kon jumped and moved back, my father's mandibles clicked in irritation. Ti'kon's two fugly minions retreated, leaving there leader to deal with the wrath of my father. "You stay away from my daughter and her group, you hear me Ti'kon? I will beat you with m-di h'chak with you get near them again , understand?!"

"Yes Master Segt'in." As most elders did when they were irritated at a youngster , my father growled and swung his foot at Ti'kon's behind as he started walking away , my father's foot connected with Ti'kon's rear and the unblood literally jumped a foot in the air from the sudden kick. Ti'kon stumbled and picked himself up as he got up and took off running.

The guys and I burst out laughing only to be silenced by my father who glared his violet eyes like shards of glass. We stopped our laughter and stood, looking at him, a deep growl bubbled up from his chest. My father looked at me as he gave a deep sigh.

"Were in trouble aren't we?" I asked he gave a simple nod. We all sighed.

"As punishment you all will help watch the pups tonight while the adults go meet together." B'oomer looked at his brother.

"But isn't the storyteller-"Zr'oomer jabbed his brother in the side to shut him up. Tonight was the night the local storyteller , his name was H'chak. H'chak was an a retiree , he was older than my father , and my father was old…. About a million….. he would disagree with me on that..

"So you two understand that you watch the pups tonight?"My father asked , each of us had a giant grin on our face as we nodded.

"Yes sir."We said in unison. He nodded and started walking back to our home.

"Does he know the storyteller comes tonight?" I asked and we all grinned , we weren't complaining.


End file.
